marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Neramani (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Adam-X | Aliases = X-Treme, Disciple of the Claw, Forsaken One | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Ally of X-Men; formerly Strong Industries, Shi'ar Empire, | Relatives = Emperor Neramani (alleged grandfather, deceased); unnamed alleged grandmother (deceased); Ka'ardum (alleged great-uncle); unnamed alleged aunt (deceased); Lilandra Neramani (alleged aunt, deceased); Cal´syee Neramani (alleged aunt); D'Ken Neramani (alleged father, deceased); Jonath (adoptive father); Gabriel Summers (alleged uncle-by-marriage, deceased); Charles Xavier (alleged ex-uncle-by-marriage); Sharra Neramani (alleged cousin or paternal half-sister, deceased); Heather Cameron (possibly cousin or paternal half-sister); White Noise (alleged cousin); Black Light (alleged cousin); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia; formerly Los Angeles; Aerie (ship); Alaska; Ch'Reesharaa, Ch'ylaritha, Shi'ar Empire | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 210 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Metal stubs on the back of his hands; pointed ears; royal Shi'ar markings. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Shi'ar Empire | Citizenship2 = Shi'ar | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Wanderer | Education = | Origin = Shi'ar/Mutant hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = Ch'ylaritha, Shi'ar Empire | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Tony Daniel | First = X-Force Annual Vol 1 1993 | HistoryText = Origin As a child, Adam-X was an orphan surrounded by whispers and rumors, rumors that the mad Emperor D'Ken had abducted a woman from Earth to be his consort. Though this Earth woman was later executed, it was said that a mutant child was born from the forced union on the planet Ch'ylaritha where he was genetically engineered to be superior. He was raised on the planet Ch'Reesharaa by a farmer named Jonath. As a young man, Adam served in the Shi'ar Imperial Forces as a starship pilot. His duties brought him to Earth, where, during a firefight, his craft was shot down, stranding him on the planet. X-Force After his stranding, Adam was briefly employed by Strong Industries in their efforts against X-Force. During his conflict with the mutant team, he realized that they were not the enemy and ceased his attack. Later, Adam befriended Genis-Vell. Meeting with Phillip Summers Desiring to learn the truth about his parents, Adam ended up in Alaska. There he encountered Philip Summers who, while piloting an airplane, crashed as a result of a sudden loss of vision. After happening upon Phillip, Adam cared for him until help arrived. Just before leaving, Jean Grey arrived and sensed that there was a connection between Adam and the Summers family. Adam allowed Jean to transfer memories of his days as a Shi'ar combat pilot to Phillip. Afterward, Adam disappeared. Erik the Red Adam-X later scaled a mountain with Genis-Vell, heading for the ship that Adam-X had called home for the last two months – the Aerie. Unaware to both Adam-X and Captain Marvel, they were being watched by the Shi’ar agent, Erik the Red. He sent the Sidri Hunters to bring them in. However, Adam-X and Captain Marvel easily defeated the Sidri Hunters. In his encounter with Eric the Red, Adam-X learned about his past. Shakari explained, “You are dubbed the Forsaken One, Adam – but that was a mistake on the Majestor’s part, those many years ago! Truly had you been rightfully admitted into the family, we would not be in this predicament today. Empress Lilandra sits on the Shi'ar Throne this day, only because Majestor D'Ken was driven mad by his experience inside the M'Kraan Crystal. She was not meant to guide the Imperium. You see, yours is the destiny of power – bred to introduce a hybrid, specific genetic potential into the Shi'ar Monarchy! Adam-X, you were born to rule the Imperium! Who else should be the heir to the throne – other than the living child of Majestor D'Ken?” Adam-X however, used his mutant power to “fry” Eric the Red, causing his body to apparently explode. From there, Adam-X and Captain Marvel parted ways, wishing one another the best of luck. Utopia When Simon Trask led the Humanity Now! coalition in a march on San Francisco -- the then current home of the X-Men and many other mutants -- in an effort to get the government to pass breeding restrictions on mutants, Adam-X, alongside other mutants like Lorelei Travis and Meld led a counter-protest that quickly turned violent. After this initial scuffle, Adam-X and several of these other mutants met at a bar owned by Avalanche, and discussed what actions they should take. Deciding to hold a protest in a public place, the group gathered, openly defying a curfew instituted by Norman Osborn in his capacity as director of H.A.M.M.E.R.. Viewing this protest as a good moment to launch his new mutant team, Osborn ordered Emma Frost to lead her X-Men against the group. When Kuurth attacked San Francisco, Adam helped the X-Men to stop him, but his powers were ineffective. | Powers = Adam is a Human-Shi'ar hybrid. This granted him several powers: Haemopyrokinesis: Adam can send an electric surge through oxygenated blood, which leads to ignition of the electrolytes present in blood, causing a person to burn from the inside out. To use his power, Adam must first saturate opponent's blood with oxygen. He usually uses various blades to injure the opponent and cause bleeding, thus oxygenated their blood. Also sometime he uses the trigger word "Burn" to activate his power. When employing his power, his eyes glow with a reddish light. The intensity of the burn is variable: he is capable of producing merely a warming sensation, to incinerating a person within a matter of seconds. X-Treme can affect multiple targets with his power, the average intensity of which is enough to stun. Doing so, however, takes a tremendous effort, usually leaving Adam in a weakened state. For this reason, his abilities are not often used against multiple targets. Enhanced Agility: His physical agility is about 10 times that of a normal human. Enhanced Reflexes: His reflexes and ability to move are far superior to both human and Shi'ar. Enhanced Strength: He can lift about 500 lbs. Enhanced Speed: He can cover a few miles for a couple of minutes. Enhanced Eyesight: He can see objects at least a mile away with precise clarity. | Abilities = Adam is an extremely accomplished fighter. He is also skilled at piloting Shi'ar starships. Other abilities include: tracking, acrobatics, blade combat, and knife throwing. | Strength = Peak Human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Adam wields cybernetic, retractable blocking blades named Thet’je that are forged of an unknown Shi'ar metal. He also uses throwing knives. | Notes = * While he apparently has royal markings, he does not seem to have feathers as is common among Shi'ar royalty. Summers brother From on, Adam was intended to be the additional brother to Cyclops once mentioned cryptically by Mister Sinister (Sinister mentioned that he didn't want Cyclops or "his brothers" to succumb to the Legacy Virus), but the plans for this were dropped when Fabian Nicieza left Marvel's various X-Titles in 1995. He was supposed to be the son of D'Ken and Katherine Anne Summers, the mother of mutants Vulcan, Cyclops, Havok, who had been captured by the Shi'ar. While this origin was never confirmed in the comics themselves, Adam is half-human, and Katherine was the only known human woman in Shi'ar space at the time. X-Men #39 (Dec. 1994) featured a story about Adam discovering Philip Summers (father of Christopher Summers and grandfather of Cyclops and Havok) in the Alaskan wilderness and feeling an unusual connection to the old man. Adam-X is presumed to be the son of Katherine Anne Summers by Emperor D'Ken based upon a number of suggestions: Adam's blonde hair, the remark made to Cyclops by Sinister (there is uncertainty about whether or not Sinister would have had any knowledge of Gabriel Summers), the connection felt by Adam towards Phillip, Jean Grey's psionic sensation, and the fact that D'Ken kept Katherine as a concubine in his harem prior to ordering her execution. Nicieza later confirmed that he intended Adam X to be the half-brother of Cyclops and Havok: "ADAM X was INTENDED to be the illegitimate offspring of D'Ken and Kate Summers. Taken from D'Ken and raised on a farming planet. BUT--and it's a big but--since I never had the opportunity to tell the entire story, what I intended is worth the screen it's printed on." rec.arts.comics.marvel.xbooks, August 1998 Nicieza left the X-Men office in 1995, and many of his plots were taken in new directions. While it was always intended that Adam X is in fact the "third Summers brother", the idea has been retconned in favor of a new character introduced by Ed Brubaker in the mini-series X-Men: Deadly Genesis: Vulcan. Yet, like Adam X, Vulcan does have a mysterious connection to the Shi'ar. However, Adam could still be the brother to Cyclops and Havok mentioned by Sinister (since he was intended to be their half-brother on their mother's side, he would never have been a "Summers brother" despite the fan-term). Sinister mentioned only "your brothers." In addition, Vulcan, in-stasis and believed dead while the Legacy Virus was a problem, could not have been the brother mentioned by Sinister. Also Sinister never says how many brothers Scott and Alex have, so they may have more than one other brother. Adam, being a brother to the Summers, could explain Sinister's interest in him earlier on. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * at uncannyxmen.net }} Category:Utopians Category:Neramani Family Category:Hybrids Category:Avian Form Category:Blood Burners Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Night Vision Category:Speed (Superhuman) Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Shi'ar/Mutant Hybrids